


The Team That Might Someday Get A Name

by Jack_of_Diamonds37



Series: The Team That Might Someday Get A Name [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Influenced by Umbrella Academy, and it affects their characters, dystopian teen titans, in that all of the characters have horrible upbringings, the girl red arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_of_Diamonds37/pseuds/Jack_of_Diamonds37
Summary: Crystallization used to be a good thing. You used to be able to be drafted into the Justice League if you had the virus. But then the great purge happened. Now, with the illegalization of vigilantism and the CBCC, superheroes are now unable to take out bad guys wherever they roam.And the problem?The CBCC does a good job.Basically superheroes are illegal now due to a ton of them abusing their power and now the remaining are in hiding but Damian forms a superhero team after being hunted down.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Red Arrow/Robin
Series: The Team That Might Someday Get A Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. December 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing this sort of story. I feel awful when I write all of my characters to be absolute ####.

Robin

Holding onto a ceiling is a very difficult task to keep up for 30 minutes.

You might never have had to cling from a ceiling before, but there is definitely a problem with a lot of ceilings that make it nearly impossible to hold onto a ceiling for a long period. For example, most ceilings simply don’t have the strength to support a ton of wear and tear on the bottom part. In fact, most don’t really have the right rafters to allow you to hang on to them or even climb up into them. Not only that, but clinging to ceilings requires an insane amount of strength, and a ton of patience. It was completely pointless, and served no purpose.

So it made no sense why Robin was doing it.

Robin could have slipped anywhere. He could have picked anywhere else to hide. Old habits seemed to die extremely hard. While he wasn’t just clinging onto the ceiling (he was hiding in the rafters), he was in one of the most unusual places imaginable. The superhero days were over, and Robin didn’t need to continue to hold on to ceilings to shock criminals when he descended from one.

And yet, he did it anyway. But wherever he decided to hang from, no matter how uncomfortable it felt., he had to wait. He’d been staking out the operations of the arms dealers for 3 weeks, and he needed to know if today, they’d brought it. He knew they had it. He’d tracked it to them. And now, hiding inside the ceiling, Robin was having a couple second thoughts. Maybe they didn’t have it. Maybe they were just, no. No, they had to have it. If he’d lost it, it would take years to hunt it down again, and with the strange events that were occurring, he didn’t have that sort of time. He couldn’t wait for another shot. He’d waited a very long time for this opportunity, to potentially have the chance to form the organization he’d longed to create. He turned his attention back to the men standing on the floor of the abandoned warehouse.

“And next, I’ve got this USB drive belonging to the CBCC. This is a hit list of people, as well as a ton of other classified info-” The man never finished the sentence, because Robin flicked a lever on a remote, and bombs around the building went off. The lights, which the bombs had been placed on, suddenly sputtered out. The entire room was plunged into darkness. Everyone was no longer able to see.

Well, except for Robin. Flipping on night-vision goggles, he dropped out from the ceiling, and smiled. Then, he looked around the room. There was the dealer, his guards, the buyers (6 in total) and about a dozen extra security. He pulled out two guns from his holsters, and proceeded to do some more math. First, the dealer himself. He was the target, he had the USB drive. Darting past the man’s hired security, who were trying to turn on lights, he jumped on top of the table and fired the first shot, right through the man’s hand (which was reaching for his weapon) and into his chest. That’s what alerted the rest of the people in the room. He quickly shot the man in the head, then ran as flashlights flickered on in the room.

Shouting came from the lights as they realized someone was trying to kill them. A light hit Robin, and they opened fire. But they were already too late. Robin, landing gracefully on the floor, flicked his guns to automatic and opened fire, gunning down buyer and security alike. He ducked underneath the table, pulled the pin out of a grenade, and rolled it up to the feet of one of the security members. Then, after reloading his weapons, popped back out and opened fire on the rest of the attendees as the grenade exploded. Within minutes, he had taken down the entire room. But, hearing footsteps running away and up the stairs, he knew he wasn’t done yet.

He darted up the stairs, looking for the origin of the noise. A man, running away. Probably a buyer. He pointed the barrel of his gun at the man, then fired three times. The loud gunshots echoed loudly in the confined space, and the man crumpled over. Robin walked over, the man still trying to move. He placed his gun underneath the man (or was it a woman)’s chin, then fired. The man slumped over, dead.

Humming a song under his breath, Robin walked back down the stairs, and back into the room. He set his pistols to semi-automatic, then started circling the room, counter-clockwise. Every single time he came to a dead body, he pointed his gun at their forehead and fired, evenly counting every single person to make sure there were no survivors. Halfway through, he ran out of ammo in his first pistol and moved to his second one. (1, 2, 3, 4, 5). He finally got to the last man, and shot him. Then, he walked back over to where the dealer had been standing, and grabbed the suitcase, checking once inside to make sure the USB drive was in there. Tossing out the occasional useless item (liquid gallium refill, C4) he added in a bit of cash. Finally, after he had made sure he’d taken all of the money, he took the way he’d come in and swiftly walked out the door.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man walking towards him, possibly 4 feet away. The man, wearing a hoodie and with a holster on his belt, suddenly turned towards Robin. Quickly drawing his weapon, he fired twice. Two cracks rang out in the street. The man crumpled over, lying on the sidewalk. Robin had expected him to go for his gun. But rather, the man seemed to only just now realize that Robin was a threat. Robin realized (horrifyingly) that this man, despite having had the look of a security agent, was not a security agent. He was a normal man. That’s when he heard the unmistakable siren of the CBCC vehicles. He ran to the motorcycle he’d parked nearby, hopped on, and drove as fast as he could away from the scene of the murders.

\--/--/--/--/--/--/--

Two men, fully dressed in military green armor and helmets with dark grey visors walked through the room. Their metal suits clanked across the floor. As they walked along the warehouse’s second floor, they scanned each room for signs of life, until they got to the room. The room. One peered inside at the bloodshed, signalled to the other, and pulled out a small object that made beeping sounds. As he scanned the room, the other picked up one of the bodies and said, “Robin.”

“I could’ve told you that!” The first cried. “No crystal residue is a pretty obvious sign.”

“So are gunshot wounds and a suitcase full of gallium, untouched.”

“Yeah, well we need real evidence, not circumstantial ####, to prove to Farring! You know what he’s like!”

“I do, but I’m sure he’ll take this as evidence.” The second picked up one of the abandoned firearms. “Run the prints on that, will you?”

The first looked at and said, “No prints. You’d know that by now.  
“Yeah, whatever. Just get the evidence and get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps.”

“You’re dressed head to toe in the finest armor there is, but this dark, under construction building is freaking you out.

“Yes, okay? Can I go now?”

“Yeah. Jesus ####### Christ.” The other’s armor suit clanked loudly as he walked away. “How the #### did you even get hired in the first place?”

The Changeling

It had been a year since Tim died, and yet the Changeling couldn’t think of anything else. No matter how hard he tried, it always came to the surface with the force of a silverback gorilla and the volume of a howler monkey. No matter how many times he tried to suppress the memory of watching helplessly as Tim went down, he couldn’t do anything to prevent it. He was stuck watching the same replay over and over, and as much as he tried he couldn’t change the channel.

It was the fourth night he’d hit up the local bar in a row. He felt so empty, so unfulfilled. While Hollywood might have been a blessing for anyone else in his shoes, Tim’s death had rocked his world so hard he could no longer stand to show up for anything. He sighed, and looked out at the cold open air. Then he scanned the bar, looking for anyone new. That’s when she caught his eye. There, at the back of the bar, was a woman who was pretty beautiful, all things considered. The Changeling had seen a lot of sexy women in the past, and a lot of them he’d had flings with. It was one of the benefits of being a single celebrity. He walked over to her, hoping to maybe get a night of fun.

“Hi,” he said, sliding himself into the seat next to her, uninvited. He had to be a bit careful. Sexual harassment lawsuits in the past had cost him a fortune, and he had to see if she was into him. That was no real problem, though, as he was the master of that. She looked up at him, confused for a second, and then smiled. Probably a good sign, she might recognize him. “Do you know who I am?” he asked.

“Yeah, you’re that guy from, uh, ####, which one was it?” Her face was beautiful, perfectly cut, almost like a 3D image. She had long blonde hair, and had a lot of make-up on. Her shirt was revealing, almost a little TOO revealing, and Changeling knew that was a good sign. Most girls wouldn’t dare wear a revealing outfit to a bar, in the fear someone might try to randomly hit on them. “Clock Tower, that was it.” She smiled. “Garfield Logan?”

He smiled. “That’s me!” He laughed, and then looked her up and down as he continued. “What is someone like you doing here?”It was a compliment, intended to let her know she was into him.

She smiled. “I’m Ashley Washington, actually. I could say the same about you.”   
  


Perfect. A chance to play the victim card. “My friend died (he couldn’t say a year, could he? No, he had to make it shorter) a month ago. I’ve been in a sad place recently.”

“Oh, no, how tragic!” She looked at him compassionately. Perfect. He was winning her over. “Are you okay?”

The answer to the question, of course, was no. “No, not really. I’ve just been pretty down recently.” In a sense, that was true, but he doubted having sexual intercourse with a woman would change that in any meaningful capacity. Still, it was a way of feeling in control of the world, if only for those couple of hours.

“Oh.” She sat and thought for a moment. “Here, I’ve got an idea. How about we go back to your place and talk about it.” In his head, the Changeling was happy. On his exterior, he maintained his appearance. His acting skills were pretty good, after all.

“Follow me. I’ve got a car out back.” He strode over, her following quickly behind, and sat down behind the wheel. “Hop in!” he shouted.

He drove off, with her next to him. Cuddled together, he placed his hand on her thigh, making sure she was okay with it before moving on. Eventually, she pushed him away. After a bit more silence, they finally arrived at his estate. He showed her inside before taking her to the back, where a giant swimming pool lay. He stripped down to his underwear and hopped into the pool, quickly transforming into a dolphin before darting about in the pool, swimming through the deep water. He turned back into a human, and bobbed to the surface. “Come on in!”

She jumped into the pool, smiling and laughing. He had an idea, and went over to the deep end.

Ashley looked about, but couldn’t see him. “Gar? Gar?” She began to get worried when all of a sudden, the water about five feet away from her erupted, and a giant great white shark lunged out at her. She screamed, and began to swim towards the other end. The shark transformed back into Garfield, who began laughing his head off.

“Hey, that was fun, wasn’t it?” He shouted.

“No!” replied Ashley. “You nearly gave me a heart attack! What the #### is wrong with you?”

“No, don’t go!” the Changeling cried. It had no effect. “We didn’t even get to- ah, whatever.” 

  
A hand reached down into the pool, and the Changeling, formerly Beast Boy, felt his muscles seize up. He collapsed, floating in the water, as a heavily distorted voice from the pool said: “One down. Three to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard, writing piece of #### characters, but it is important. Anyway, I've got a lot more planned for this story, so stay tuned.


	2. December 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh yay more character intros, had to add the Raven intro in because I forgot to the first time.

Kid Flash

Life’s great mysteries are easier to see when you walking can mean traveling at a speed relatively close to the speed of light. Fortunately, Wallace loved to enjoy the little things. After waking up, he sped around his house, putting on the yellow suit his idol used to champion, baking (and burning) his waffles, and finally, heading out into the sun. Speeding through the town, he visited house after house, checking on the occupants. It was stuff like this that had let him survive the Great Purge. Community support. There weren’t that many people who’d really tell the authorities and the CBCC about his vigilantism, as most of the time all he did was help out when needed.

As he shot through the town, he heard cries from behind a Wal-Mart. Speeding around it, he found two people. One was a mugger, with a gun. He was pointing it at a young woman, who was handing him her wallet, trembling. The woman was a bit taller than five feet, and had long, wavy brown hair. She was old enough to be his mother, but definitely wasn’t.

As time slowed down, Kid Flash jogged over to the guy, grabbed his gun, and tossed it into a nearby dumpster. After that, he grabbed the woman and her wallet, and carried her a block away from the mugger. He ran back to the mugger, and struck up a conversation.

“Hey, buddy.” Wallace remarked. The guy looked down at his empty hands and up at the speedster. Now that Wallace could clearly see his face, he was startled. Curly lack hair, long nose which connected to the area above the eyebrows in a pattern that made it look like a wall. “Ryan Leaf? You again? Dude, didn’t I tell you to stop a while ago?”

The man looked at him, and embarrassment crossed his face. “Just go away.”

“But this isn’t like you!” Wallace replied, upset. “I mean, you’ve done it before, but I’m pretty sure it was a while ago! Why have you started a life of crime?”

“I need money, or my mom’s gonna get evicted, okay? Now go away!”

“Oh…” Wallace paused for a moment. “Ah-ha!” He whipped out a wad of cash. “I was planning to buy an XBox or something with it, but you need it more.” He handed it to Ryan. “Here. You wanted money, right?”

Ryan eyed it before taking it. “Thanks, man. I needed it.”

“Great! Let me know if you have any problems, okay? I’m always here, ready to help. Landlord giving you trouble with the rent? Just tell me.”

Wallace was inside the Wal-Mart by the time the guy put the money in his wallet. Inside, he grabbed a six pack of Coca-Cola, handed the cashier the money to pay for it, and sped out of the shop as fast as he could. Going block to block, he peeped his head inside every nearby house in the area to ensure the occupants were okay, then sped over to the next house.

Slowly, he worked his way through the town, chatting up everyone in every house. It was hard work, but it might begin to make up for what he did.

Finally, after clearing every last house, he ran out of the town and into the abandoned subway tunnel nearby. Slowing down to a halt, he sat on one of the sides and popped open his can of soda. Taking a long drink, he looked out over the village, before feeling a stinging sensation on his shoulder. His muscles seized up, and he slumped over. The last thing he heard before passing out was, “Two down. Two more to go.”

Starfire

The waves crashed against the beach’s shore, as Starfire strode across the hot sand. Simply feeling the temperatures seemed to bring her back to the way things used to be. _Everything used to be perfect_ , she thought to herself. She remembered having to leave her planet, due to the threat of death. She remembered the process arriving on earth. She remembered the first time she met Dick. She remembered his medium length black hair, and his face that looked so kind and overwhelming at the same time. She remembered their relationship, and how great everything used to feel. She remembered the first time they moved in together, the warm feel of his body when, together, they finally took their relationship to the next logical step. She remembered life, back when she had it all.

She remembered how it was all taken away. She remembered the Great Purge. She remembered how they took him away, made her pay for fighting back. She remembered the collar she’d been forced to wear, as she worked months of labor for the United Republic. She remembered it all. She remembered how Dick had suffered, how she’d had to beg for them to let him go. She remembered how she finally left, and had never spoken to the Titans again.

She remembered how she had never enjoyed the 2 years of happiness she was gifted enough.

Starfire sat down on one of the beach chairs. It had been a couple of weeks since she’d seen Dick. She felt so alone, so isolated. With the CBCC constantly breathing down her neck, watching her every move, making sure she didn’t step out of bounds. In fact, she’d seen two of their agents since she’d arrived at the beach. And those were just the ones who stuck out. With powers like hers, there was no way they’d let her live her own life without constant surveillance.

In the past, she’d waited for the day when the United Republic would realize their mistake and let superheroes save the day again. She thought she knew that they would never be able to make it in the real world. That day never came. She soon realized that the CBCC, despite its flaws, was effective. What really stung was that they might have been even more effective than she ever was. Than any of the boys, girls, ladies, men wearing tights ever might have been.

That was what sucked.

The last time she’d gone to see Dick, things had gotten romantic quickly and they had ended up in bed. But after leaving, she’d noticed a camera pointed directly at the bedroom window. It had felt unsafe to see him anymore. The CBCC had to know about anything that happened involving her, anywhere.

She got up out of her chair and walked around the beach, finally coming across a small store with items like antiques. It was completely new to her, and she immediately walked in. Strolling around, she couldn’t find anyone inside, but she still was interested. This store was something she hadn’t seen before, and she only had a small area she was permitted to be in. Anything she hadn’t found would be interesting to explore.

She searched around a bit, before coming across a picture frame. But it wasn’t the picture frame that shocked her. It was the picture itself. It was possibly a year old, but she could make out what was in it. Arsenal, Donna, Garfield, Tempest, Wally (RIP), Dick, and her. All of them standing in front of the overview of the Watchtower.

Arsenal. He'd died, hadn't he? Donna… She had surrendered. She was with that professor now. Garfield had become a movie star, and had definitely surrendered. Tempest was in hiding. Wally had disappeared a week before the Purge. The Watchtower. She could almost remember how happy Dick had been to finally join his adoptive father in the skies, defending the earth.

The Teen ####### Titans. Protectors of the world. Until they no longer could. No, until they no longer were able to. Their superpowers did nothing to stop the United Republic and the CBCC from smiting them and destroying them. It was almost comedic how much they had ###### up her life. She’d vowed to get revenge a long time ago, but somehow, she’d never managed to do it.

She was so focused on the photo, she missed the footsteps until they were right behind her, and she felt a small shock to her shoulder, before everything went dark.

Raven

Raven’s soul could detach from her body, which was at once a blessing and a curse. Sure, it might have felt good to be able to simply roam around as a dark bird every once in a while, but when her soul was detached, she had less control over it. When she couldn’t control her soul, there was a slight chance she might turn out like… him. Like the man her father had been. One of power and privilege, but also extreme and horrifying evil. And so Raven had kept to herself most of her life, afraid to let anyone in. All that did was cause pain. Pain and suffering. And so, she kept to herself, at all costs.

When the Great Purge had happened, Raven was so broken she’d almost turned into him. She’d only managed to escape with the help of Dick, who’d turned himself in to save her and the others. She couldn’t imagine how that had affected Kori.

Or maybe she could.

It wasn’t so much that Raven needed defense from anyone else. She could defend herself. But she didn’t want to.

Raven slowly walked through the art gallery, thinking as she went along. It was possible the CBCC knew where she was right now. They knew where a lot of the superheroes were. Last thing she’d heard about the CBCC, there were only a few superheroes it didn’t know the locations of. It felt so surreal, the CBCC. At first, she’d thought it was a nightmare, but she’d never woken up. The nightmare was continuous.

She hated that.

Suddenly, Raven rounded a corner and ran into a man, wearing a security guard outfit. The two of them shouted, and the guard shone a flashlight in her eyes. He had blonde hair, and was a bit chubby around the waste. He seemed a bit relieved after realizing it was just her.

Little did he know how dangerous she could be.

“Jesus, kid, don’t scare me, okay?” The guard turned around to look at the rest of the gallery. “Hey, this place is closed, too, what are ya-” Raven was no longer in front of him.

Raven slowly changed back into her body form, and then walked up to one of the big displays. Looking around at the art, none of it caught her eye.

Until one piece did.

A massive painting of her father, red face and all, sat hanging from an art display. It was so shocking Raven stumbled backwards and fell over. She tried to get to her feet, but stumbled again. The ghostly image was frightening. She tried to get up again, and this time managed to. What was a painting like that doing in this museum? How did it get there? How did they know about her dad? How long before the CBCC were after her? How long before they caught her? How long before she was no longer able to control herself?

She suddenly felt a shock on her shoulder, and could no longer move. Before she passed out, the last thing she heard was, “The strongest Teen Titan, going down without a fight.”


	3. December 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while to finish the chapter, as I got writer's block like 20 times while writing it. Also, I'm almost done with Umbrella Academy Season 2, so don't expect a chapter from me in the next week.

Changeling

Garfield woke up with a scream. He panted, and slowly realized his surroundings. His hands were secured, trapped to a wall. As were his feet. In front of him was a small room. He tried transforming into a gorilla, but he stayed the way he was. He screamed. He screamed again. “HELP!” He shouted. “HELP!” Someone next to him laughed.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, angrily. A voice perked up next to him.

“He said when you woke up, you’d be the loudest one.” That voice, he’d heard it sometime before. Before the Purge. Before Tim’s death.

“Kori?” He asked, stunned. “They got you too?” Koriand’r had always been extremely hot. Her long pink hair and her smooth orange skin, while alien, had a really cleansing feel. He wasn’t attracted to her, though, and was willing to settle for friends. And when she’d gone with Robin, he could see how perfect they were together. She’d always been kind too, unless someone crossed her path. He remembered the Watchtower Battle, how she’d been unable to leave Dick behind. It seemed to be her only weakness. She could never let the past die. Garfield couldn’t let it live.

“They got all of us,” Kori said, upset.

“Who did? The CBCC? I thought they already had you!”

“No.”

“And what do you mean, all of us?” At that second the walls on either side of him dropped, and he could see the rest of the captives. Kori was there, dressed in a shirt and shorts, but so was Raven, in her normal hooded form, and some new kid, wearing a flash costume. He looked like Cyborg, one of Garfield’s former friends, but a lot younger. The door swung open, and swung shut, and a kid with black hair and an evil smile walked up to Garfield. 

The kid had medium length black hair, and looked like a younger version of Dick, but the kindness in Dick’s face had been replaced by evil. Not only that, his outfit was easy to make out. A bright red suit with a cape, and green knee pads. Robin. This kid was Robin. It was a bit jarring.

“Hello, Teen Titans,” the kid said, with a grin on his face. “Welcome to my domain.”

“Who are you?” Garfield asked.

“I’m Damian Wayne, the new Robin. You’re Garfield Logan. To your right is Koriand’r, my step brother's girlfriend. To your left is Raven, who’s real name is unknown. Even further to your left is Wallace West, aka Kid Flash.” The kid’s voice, of course! Bruce! Garfield had only met him in person once, but as one of the owners of the Justice League, his voice was easy to recognize. All of the recruitment ads had made that very clear.  
“What do you want with us?” The new kid finally spoke up. Wallace West. His name was nearly indistinguishable from Wally West’s. Garfield wondered why.

“You all have unbelievably strong powers, and are easy to trick into being tased. Starfire, you’re so obsessed with the Teen Titans it was impossibly easy to distract you. Garfield, you’re so oblivious to anything going on around you you didn’t notice me watching you. Raven, for the strongest member of this team, you seemed to be easy to weaken. And Wally, for the fastest guy alive, your routine is impossibly easy to predict.” The kid spoke with such conviction, it was hard to ignore him. He was right. Garfield had been wrapped up in the past and oblivious to his surroundings. But was that really his fault? “If you’ll excuse me, I have some transitions to make.” He left the room.

“Well, that was informative,” Garfield said, frowning. “Does anyone have a plan of escape?” Starfire nodded. 

“I want you to keep turning into a fly as much as you can, okay?” Garfield nodded. “Good. Okay. 3, 2, 1, Go!” She exploded in a flash of light, and for a second, the cuffs stopped preventing him from moving. That was all he needed. In an instant, he was a fly, floating around the area. Kori slumped her head forward, exhausted.

“Dude, I think she wants you to unlock the cuffs on the computer there.” Wally (WallACE) nodded in the direction of a keypad. Garfield (after turning into a monkey) smacked a few buttons, and the three remaining superheroes toppled to the ground, Garfield catching Kori.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Kori muttered, getting to her feet. “Let’s go kick that ######’s ###.”

“Uh, guys?” Wallace looked at the door. “Anyone know how to-” Raven disappeared, and a second later, the door opened. “Alright, that works too.”

Garfield looked at the room they’d wandered into. Damian was sitting on a chair, facing a computer. As Garfield watched, the kid slowly turned around, clapping his hands slowly as he went. For nearly 15 seconds, the four of them watched Damian spin around, until finally, he was facing them.

“Do you see?” The kid shouted, excitedly. “On your own, the four of you are USELESS! But together, you can accomplish anything! See? We are going to be the best team ever, and we are going to show the CBCC!”

“No,” Garfield didn’t even register that he’d said what he did until it was already up in the air. “No. NO! The last time someone came up to me with the offer to become a superhero, that was Tim Drake. Do you know what happened to Tim?”

“Yeah, but you hate me don’t you? And we won’t be superheroes, we’ll be vigilantes. We’re not allowed to do this, remember?” The kid was crazy. Garfield knew what happened to those who resisted the CBCC.

“No. The CBCC are too strong. They’ll shut us down before we even start.”

“How do you think I got this far without being arrested?” He looked at the kid. “I know how to avoid them.”

“Here, let’s vote. Majority rules. All in favor of leaving, raise your hand,” Garfield raised his own hand, and was followed by Raven. ####. With the five of them, that meant…

“And all in favor of becoming a team,” the kid said, smugly, “Raise your hand.” Wallace and the kid (Damian) raised their hands. “Starfire?” Damian asked.

Kori sat there for a second. “I’m the tiebreaker, huh? Well, I’ll vote for your side, Damian, if you fulfill one request of mine.”

“I’m all ears,” Damian said, smugly looking at Garfield.

“Break out Grayson. Your step brother.”

Damian’s expression immediately soured. “No! Do you know how much security Dick is under? I get fifteen feet within his driveway, and I’m dead, okay? I was originally intending to rescue the guy, but I can’t! And what if we do rescue him? Then what? He becomes team leader and I- you know, we just can’t. I haven’t even spoken to him in years. He might not like me. Maybe sometime in the future, but right now, security is way too high.”

“Well, okay, I guess that makes- wait, you haven’t spoken to Dick in years?”

“I was a vigilante, and the security was too high. If I even came close to him, I would be shot down. It wouldn’t work.”

“But I’m going to become a vigilante!” Starfire cried. “What- How- Okay, but really soon, okay?”

Damian sighed. “Okay. But it’s settled, right? Vigilante Team?”

Garfield moaned. “Fine. But don’t die, okay?”

“Okay, great. I’ve got five targets we need to secure.” Damian smiled. “I need to find out who wants to murder me.”

  
Starfire

  
Damian Wayne.

The kid’s name and reference to Dick must have meant he was Bruce’s child. But that didn’t explain anything. Dick had never told her about Bruce having kids. It must have been something Dick didn’t know about, or something he didn’t want to tell her. 

She looked back at the kid. He was considerably younger than Dick, but in a way, he reminded her of him. She wouldn’t date him, but he had the same feeling she got while being around Dick. Maybe that was why she had taken his side.

Or maybe it was to take revenge against the CBCC. Not a day had gone by without her thinking of them and what they’d done to her. She turned her attention back to the kid.

“You’re probably wondering where we are,” Damian continued, strolling down the hallway, taking a right, walking down the spiral staircase, and onto the floor. There was a window here, and Kori peeked out it. Outside was nothing but clouds. “We are in one of the coolest planes ever,” Damian announced proudly. “The CBCC has trouble tracking down a carrier like this one.”

“You know,” Wallace said, “I was more wondering who these five people are and why we need to track them down.”

“Oh,” Damian said. “That. See, a lot of very interesting things have been happening lately. First, a car bomb nearly killed me, then a bomb went off in a building a block away from my house, then someone killed 5 people in my house while I wasn’t home. Someone’s trying to kill me, and I don’t like it. I wanted help getting rid of the assassin, so here we are now.”

“So you kidnapped us,” Wallace said, angrily, “dragged us here, and locked us up, so we could be your bodyguards?

“I’m not really a people person,” Damian admitted.

“You literally kidnapped us! How does that-”

“I still haven’t said yes to this yet.” Garfield’s voice sounded from the back of the group.

“What do you mean?” asked Damian. “You said to vote on it, and you were outvoted.”

“But I haven’t said I’ll join yet. I will, but on one condition.”

“What?” Damian was a bit upset.

“We don’t name the team. No name. We have no name. The Teen Titans was a stupid name, and I just want a team with no name at all.”

“How about ‘The Team That Might Someday Get A Name?’” Wally called out.

“I like it,” admitted Damian. “Anyone else?” Everyone raised their hands. 

“Then,” Garfield shouted, “To the TTMSGAN!” Damian groaned.

  
Todd Farring

  
It was hard being director of the Crystal Containment Division of the CBCC.

In the same week, he’d had to deal with 4 terrorist attacks, 61 new cases, a new Robin crime scene, and then 3 of the most powerful crystal cases just disappearing off the grid. Now the United Republic President was on the line, asking just where all of the superhumans could have gone.

Farring and his agents had no idea.

Sure, the tapes showed a hooded figure sneaking onto Starfire’s imprisonment, the museum of Raven, and the house of the Changeling, but this produced no actual information about the group. The job had been supposed to be 9-5 when he’d joined, but now it was nonstop. Farring found it awfully suspicious that the three had disappeared within one day of each other. That was very suspicious.

“Sir, Grayson is ready to talk with you,” an associate said, shattering the silent reflection. It was the first good news all week.

“Thanks,” Farring said, walking down the hallway to the prison block. Without breaking his stride, he slowly walked into the prison room. Two guards were standing inside the cell. He signalled for them to leave, and they did. Pulling out a chair, he sat down in front of Grayson, placed his hands on the table, and looked up at Nightwing. “You might be wondering why you’re here,” Farring began. Grayson nodded, his hands cuffed to the table. “A recent string of disappearances have upset our organization. We would be happy if you were to share any details you would know about this case with us.”

Grayson sighed. “Who’s missing?”

Farring smiled. While Grayson’s information might be good, there was no way of knowing if he actually had any. However, Grayson’s cooperation during the investigation was the thing they really needed, and that was what they needed. “Garfield Logan, aka Changeling, Raven, and Princess Koriand’r, aka Starfire.”

Dick sat straight up in his seat. “Kori! What happened?”

Todd sat back, and slowly began to give out the details. “All we know is she wandered over to one of the antique stores near the estate she’s under arrest at. She stayed there for a while. When our agents came in, they found she was no longer there. Video surveillance also showed a hooded figure coming onto her lawn. Do you know anything about that?”

Grayson vehemently shook his head. “Oh god. Is she okay?”

“We have no clue. She just disappeared. If you want to help us track her down, we’ll cut some security off of you.”

Grayson nodded. “Hey, just one more thing.”

Todd sat back down. “What?”

“I’m willing to work with you, but can you ease off Kori? She’s pretty upset about everything that happened.”

Todd shook his head. “Just doing my job, Grayson. Just keeping order.”

Kid Flash

  
The whole experience had an effect on the young speedster. First, he’d gotten tased, then he’d woke up in a room with four people he didn’t know, and now five of them were going on a mission.

And all of them could uncover his secret.

He felt like he’d done an okay job keeping it secret in the last couple of years, but it was still frightening, being the only one who wasn’t a major member of the Titans. There was a good possibility Robin knew of it, and if that were the case, he was in big trouble.

He looked up at the group, sat lounging around on the private jet, and spoke aloud, “So, who’s this first guy, and where’s he located?”

“I don’t know,” Damian admitted. “But he’s working at a gas station near the south of Pennsylvania. He has super-hearing, and will react negatively to any sort of loud noise. It makes him distinguishable. His name is Joe, but I don’t know his last name. Guy robbed a bank two weeks ago and is our first target.”

Wally looked at Garfield, who was now a fox. “Can you turn into a human, or something?”

“No,” Garfield admitted, “I lost my underpants when I transformed into a fly. If I turned into a human, I’d be fully naked.”

“Are we there yet?” Garfield asked. “This is really boring.”

The new Robin looked down and frowned. “I think we almost are,” he said. “C’mon, let’s get going.” He got up, and walked down another flight of stairs to a massive hanger bay, Wally following behind. “Take a parachute or just fly,” Robin said, “I don’t care.” Placing one of the parachutes on his back, Robin went flying out, followed quickly by Starfire. “Wait!” Wally called after him. “How will we get the sh-” He realized quite quickly there was no way he was getting a response.

Taking a parachute, Wally noticed a green peregrine falcon fly past, followed by Raven. The last one in the plane, Wally looked out over the sky. “####,” he muttered. Wally was afraid of heights. Finally, after managing to calm himself down, he closed his eyes and jumped.

It was at this point he realized he’d never actually used a parachute before.

Suddenly, he didn’t feel so safe.

Falling quickly, he could start to make out the ground coming up to greet him.

Time got slower.

And slower.

And slower.

He reached for the cord, and pulled.

The parachute shot open.

He was jerked up into the air.

Time sped up again, as he slowly drifted down on top of one of the buildings.

Finally, Wally landed, the parachute landing behind him. He quickly cut it off and searched his surroundings.

He also realized he had no idea where he was going. Looking around, he could see they were in the middle of a city. He was standing on a rooftop, with tall, gray buildings all around. He’d had no information, and yet he’d jumped out of a plane. This was probably the worst decision he’d made in a while.

Well, there was no way it could even be close to the other one.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to find the kid there. Robin.

“Hey, idiot, we have to be two blocks to the south!” Damian didn’t sound angry, just annoyed.

“You didn’t tell me any of this!”

“Okay, well now I am. Come-” Damian never finished that sentence because the loud sound of gunfire rang out in the area 2 blocks away. And time slowed down, as Wally grabbed Damian, and ran.

Gravity slows down when running, so it was easy for Wally to run down the side of the building, and through the first block. On the second block, however, he started to feel the pain. Quickly, time sped up, and Wally collapsed. Damian looked down, disappointed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his normal upset tone sounding a bit more worried.

Wally groaned, slowly getting to his feet. “Crystallization has its limits. You wouldn’t get it. Occasionally, when I use my abilities, I feel a bit woozy, and at some point I pass out.”

Damian nodded. “Can you keep up?” He then started to run towards the building, Wally right behind him. All of a sudden, gunfire sounded, and bullets caused the road to explode in chunks. Windows shattered, and time began to slow down a third time. Wally grabbed Damian, and quickly took him up the flight of stairs, finally stopping when he couldn’t deal with the pain anymore and collapsed. Damian seemed to still be bracing for the bullets. He paused, looked at Wally lying on the ground, and groaned. “Wally, you ####### idiot!”. Damian grabbed him, attempting to carry him inside.

“Wally?” Damian worriedly asked. “You okay?” Wally groaned.

“I got this, okay?” Damian got up, but Wally slowly stumbled to his feet. “I’m okay.”

“Okay, just take it easy, alright?” Damian jogged up the stairs, Wally slightly slowing him down to keep up. At the top of the stairs, someone opened fire and they had to slow to a halt, standing behind a wall.

“Who’s attacking us?” Wally asked, angrily.

“I don’t know!” Robin cried. “Someone got here first!”

  
“WHO?” shouted Wally. “Who would have known about this?”

“I don’t know, the CBCC?”

“The CBCC uses energy weapons, idiot!”

“How would you know that?”

“How don’t you?” Suddenly, an explosion blew up the stairs a couple yards away, and Wally whispered, “We’ve got to take him out. Hold on.” 

“I’ve got it,” Damian whispered back. “You stay here. You’re still out of energy.”

“No, I-” Another explosion sounded, and then the sound stopped. There was a long pause before Kori said, “Guys?” Damian stepped out of the corner, followed by Wally.

“What happened?” Kori wondered aloud. Damian didn’t answer, instead walking past her and up another flight of stairs, shouting from the top, “Wally’s tired!”

“What’s with him?” Garfield said, now in the form of a gorilla.

Wally looked back at him, confused. “You think I have any idea?”

“I don’t know, you two were together for a long period of time. C’mon, let’s go see where the kid went.” Running upstairs (with the sound of gunfire still loud in their ears) the three encountered a room with six armed men, lying on the ground, dead. Robin stood in the center, stumbling around the room.

“Holy ####,” was all Wally could say. “How- What?”

Damian smiled grimly. “Where’s the target himself?”

“Uh…” Garfield scratched his head. “You see, we were…”

“He died.” Raven’s voice, unlike the others in the room, was cold, distant, and empty. “He was shot by one of those guys. Straight through the head. Died immediately.”

“Well, that’s just great. One dead, four left, and they know we’re onto the list.” Robin kicked one of the dead bodies.

“Who did this?” Wally wondered aloud. Robin took a step back, before calming back down.

“I don’t know! These were leaked!” Wally doubted the kid was telling the truth, but it would be hard to prove he wasn’t being up front.

“How are we going to leave?” Garfield spoke up from the back of the group. “We jumped out of the plane, remember? Are we just stranded here now?”

Damian clicked a button on his belt. “No, follow me.” He led them down a stairway and outside, to where the plane was landing.

Wally smiled. “So your private plane is auto-piloted, homes to your location, spacious, filled with leather furniture, and more? How’d you even begin to afford something that expensive, especially as a kid?”

“My dad,” Damian rolled his eyes, “Is Bruce ####### Wayne. I have the money I need to buy a lot of things. I wish I had more from him, but that’s not important. Now, we have a second target as well. As we’ve seen from the display here, someone wants to kill these people. We need to make sure they don’t, and then we can get rid of the CBCC. Does anyone want to do that?”

Wally couldn’t help but think the kid was keeping a lot from him. But that was okay. In fact, that was perfect.

That would be a great distraction from his secret.

Robin

  
Looking out the window, Robin could make out the sun was setting, making the sky a bright, vibrant shade of pink. That pink reminded him of something, and looking around the empty lobby of the plane, he could see it was the right time for him to look into his idea. Starfire was still sitting over in the corner when he walked over.

“Hey,” Damian said, assuming the seat next to her. His voice was scratchy, as he seemed to be going into puberty. He’d been mildly annoyed by it for a while, but he eventually gave up complaining about it.

“Hey,” Starfire looked back. If Damian was into aliens, she would be perfect. He could see what attracted Dick to her. “What’s going on?”

“I had a question. What happened at the Watchtower?” It was a nagging question he’d never gotten the answer to. Even Emiko hadn’t been able to come up with an answer.

“You didn’t know?” Starfire seemed shocked.

“No,” Damian admitted. “I never registered, due to a lot of reasons. Most, if not all, of the heroes who are still around didn’t. The CBCC used the database for the League to track down all of the heroes in it and arrest them, and so anyone who did survive the Watchtower was never able to tell me what happened.”

Starfire still seemed surprised, but she seemed to sink into an uncomfortable state. “I registered a long time ago, probably a couple days after landing on this planet. Dick was already a member of the Teen Titans, the Justice League fast-track. I joined too, and got accepted. Anyway, skip forward two years, and we’re in a relationship. The CBCC was starting to become more of a threat to our organization, with several governments adopting programs like it and uniting them. The beginning of the United Republic. We were being forced to withdraw from a lot of the countries forming the United Republic.

That day, Dick and I were in bed together, when Arsenal called, saying we needed to get dressed and go, and that he’d heard the Watchtower was in big trouble. Of course, you know what the Watchtower was, don’t you? It was this large space station-”

“I know what the Watchtower was,” Damian said. “Continue.

“Anyway,” Starfire continued, “When we got out into the halls, there were a lot of people crowded around, running and grabbing their stuff. Dick, wanting to get to the bottom of this thing Arsenal was talking about, started asking him questions about what he meant, and Arsenal told him the CBCC were coming. A surprise attack. He ran as fast as he could, me right behind him, to the Justice League Offices, to warn them of the danger. We finally made it to the top floor, and that’s when we saw the beginning of the attack.

As we were looking for the office of any of the Directors, red lights started flashing and we could hear the hanger bay a couple of floors below us explode, with a lot of yelling. Dick kept running forward, and I followed him. We got to the office of Superman, but he wasn’t in. I reminded him that we might be needed in the hanger bay, and we started running back.

As we arrived, CBCC soldiers were everywhere, neutralizing person after person. The hanger bay, with tons of CBCC ships filling the large space, was a battleground, with tons of super-powered individuals like Martian Manhunter trying to stop the CBCC. As I watched, a sniper managed to hit the alien, and he tumbled over. We kept running down the stairs, and we watched the stairs behind us explode, as a soldier with a rocket launcher started to target us.

As we reached the ground, the CBCC had effectively pushed through the line. Dick realized the Watchtower needed evacuating, and the fight against the CBCC was long gone. He started running as fast as he could towards the stairs. But when we got into the hallways of the dormitories, we realized they hadn’t just attacked one hanger. Troops were pushing in on all sides, attacking all of the residents. Dick turned and ran. We felt like we were being boxed in at all sides, and there was no way out.

Suddenly, I remembered the old hangar. It had been cut off a long time ago, but Dick and I had, along with several other members of the organization, had used it to park ships without having to pay. We had figured out a way to get in, and I told Dick. He realized we had to try to use it to get as many people out as possible. In the crowd, I spotted Arsenal, but quickly lost him. We ran into a large group of kids, as well as Barbara Gordon, on our way out, and told them to follow us. We slipped through the crowd, and eventually, after heading down corridor after corridor, managed to get all the way to the other end of the building. We slipped through the small door to the hangar, and then ran out into the large space. While the rest of the group boarded the ships, Dick and I ran as fast as possible to the hangar bay controls. We managed to open the doors, allowing the ship to take off, and were heading back to the ship when gunfire sounded from the door. CBCC agents had followed us into the hangar, and were opening fire. While I had Dick go to another ship, I started to fire my lasers at them. 

However, a voice from behind me said, ‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you.’ I turned around to find a man, dressed in CBCC officer gear, with short brown hair and a gun to my boyfriend’s head.”

“FARRING!” Damian cried. “That guy! You know, the one with the horse on his armor? Was it him?”

Starfire nodded. “You know him?”

“Are you kidding?” Damian cried. “He’s been trying to hunt me down for months! Anyway, carry on.”

“I lowered my hands, fists clenched. I felt a couple CBCC agents behind me, and quickly had cuffs placed on my hands that stopped me from using my powers. I was pulled away, with Dick, and taken to a holding cell. Throughout the hallways, bodies littered the corridors, some of CBCC agents, and some of heroes. I saw Arsenal’s, Supergirl’s, and Hal Jordan’s, among others.

I later learned that we’d been betrayed by several of our own, and the United Republic had been formed in the middle of the night, with no announcement, to give the CBCC the element of surprise.” Starfire lowered her head. “I had no idea what had happened, but within forty minutes, my entire life had been shattered.”

Damian looked at her, frowning. “Jesus, I had no idea. What happened after you got arrested?”

Starfire looked at him. “Not only had I committed crimes in the past, but in the battle I’d abetted fugitives and injured 2 CBCC members. I had to work to earn my freedom, and for two months I was required to do community service. After that, my life was completely horrible, and I sank into depression for a while. Dick’s release really helped.”

Damian got up, and began to walk away. “I have to go to bed. Be up tomorrow morning by 9:43, computer says we’re touching down at that time.”

He sat down in the room he’d labeled with a post-it-note. On it was a hastily scribbled note that said "Damian's Room - Keep Out". Sitting down on his bed, he realized how it seemed Starfire’s life was getting better for her.

His life never really had that certainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was interesting. Next chapter, we learn more about Farring and maybe what Robin is hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, we find out what all the other heroes are doing.


End file.
